


It Must Be Love

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Castiel has a crush on you,” Gabriel said cheerfully, popping out of the closet.</i></p><p>Gen version, and slash version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gen version

“Castiel has a crush on you,” Gabriel said cheerfully, popping out of the closet.

Dean, who had been reaching for a pair of pants, yelled and clutched at his chest, wide-eyed,  
unaccustomed to archangels appearing out of closets like the set-up to a bad joke.

“ _Dammit Gabriel, you_ – wait, what?” He broke off as his brain caught up with his ears.

Gabriel sucked on his lollipop noisily, before removing it with a _pop_.

“Just thought you should know,” he told Dean, and vanished.

Dean just stood there, blinking for a moment.

“Goddamn archangels!”

-

“I’ll see you later, Cas,” Dean told his friend.

Castiel nodded at him gravely, but not without affection, and disappeared.

“That was some epic staring, right there.”

Dean jumped, and bit back a yell.

“Did you see how he gazed into your eyes, trying to express the emotion he dares not speak aloud?” Gabriel asked earnestly, with big honest eyes that would fool no one who knew him.

Dean glared at the archangel.

“Don’t you have someone else to be annoying right now?”

“Nope, my schedule is free.”

Gabriel leaned back and put his feet on the diner table.

“Go _away,_ Gabriel.”

Gabriel shrugged, and the next moment Dean was alone in the booth.

“Dick,” he told the empty air.

-

“Hey Sam!” Gabriel peered over Sam’s shoulder at the Terry Pratchett novel he was reading. “Do you want to go observe the blossoming of Castiel and Dean’s Eternal Love?”

“No,” Sam said, without looking up.

When he turned the page, Gabriel was gone.

-

“Notice the way he’s got ‘personal space’ down when it comes to everybody else, but he conveniently forgets whenever he’s around you?”

Dean growled in frustration and turned, but Gabriel had already disappeared again.

“Frigging archangel!”

-  


“Hello Dean.”

“Cas!”

Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face; it had been _weeks._

Castiel’s eyes were ridiculously warm, and a small smile curved his lips as he looked at Dean.

“How are things in Heaven?” Dean asked.

The light in Castiel’s eyes dimmed a little, and his mouth tightened in restrained aggravation.

“Things in Heaven are… difficult.”

He glanced down at his hand, which held a paper bag, and cleared his throat.

“I brought pie,” he said, a little tentatively.

“Seriously, Cas?” Dean beamed at him, and the uncertainty vanished from Castiel’s expression. “You’re awesome."

“It’s a profession of his undying love,” Gabriel chimed in from next to Sam on the couch.

Sam snorted, but stayed studiously hunched over his laptop.

Castiel frowned faintly at his brother, but otherwise ignored him, like he was used to trying to tune Gabriel out.

Dean ground his teeth, but did his best to bury his irritation.

He grabbed a couple of plates and forks, before getting a knife to cut the pie with.

“Hey, look, it’s a cat with a Hitler moustache!”

“Gabriel, I didn’t log on just so you could google Hitler cats, okay?”

Castiel tilted his head as Dean split the pie into two halves, one for each plate.

“Sit down and eat, Cas,” Dean said over his shoulder.

 _“Behold, Dean has signalled his receptivity to Castiel’s courtship display, by returning it with a demonstration of his own,”_ Gabriel loudly whispered, like someone narrating a nature documentary.

Sam shook silently.

Castiel shot Dean a look of definite annoyance, and it was the last straw for Dean.

“Gabriel, either shut the hell up or get the hell out!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anymore on the subject.

Sam determinedly didn’t look away from the laptop screen, doing his best to pretend he was part of the furniture.

“I’m bored. Let’s look at lolcats,” Gabriel told him.

Sam just clicked the button on his mouse and didn’t answer.

-

Dean came suddenly awake, abruptly aware that he was being watched.

Sure enough, there was a trench-coated silhouette in the dark.

“Cas,” Dean grumbled tiredly, “how many times have I told you not to watch me sleep? It’s –”

“Creepy,” Castiel finished.

“Exactly.”

“My apologies, Dean.” But the archangel didn’t go anywhere.

Dean sighed.

“Okay. You know what? Fine. Watch me sleep. I don’t care. But if Gabriel pops out of the closet or something, you’re smiting him.”

There was the sound of someone munching something in the darkness.

There was a very brief flash of light and a surprised yelp, and the munching sound stopped.

Dean peered up at Castiel hopefully.

“Did you smite him?”

“Maybe a little.”

Dean grinned.

“You’re a total BAMF, Cas.”

And he went back to sleep.

-

Dean’s mouth and nose were filling with water and he was pretty sure he was going to drown when something grabbed the back of his jacket hard and _yanked._

Spluttering and coughing, Dean was gently placed down on solid ground.

“Damn, Cas, I could kiss you,” Dean choked out. Dying _sucked._

Castiel just gave him a long stare.

“You should be more careful,” he said at least, before going back to Important Angel Business.

-

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly.

He really, _really_ didn’t want to ask this, but in spite of himself he couldn’t help _wondering,_ thanks to Gabriel.

“Yes, Dean?”

Castiel fixed him with that patient, curious look, and God, this was embarrassing.

“Gabriel said… Uh, do you have a crush on me?”

Castiel blinked once.

“No Dean, I do not have a crush on you.”

“Oh thank God!” Dean burst out. “I mean, nothing against you Cas, but that would have been really awkward.”

“I understand,” Castiel assured him. Was that laughter in his voice? “I believe that Gabriel was ‘messing with you.’”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Dean snarled, mortified.

Castiel carefully waited until he had left Dean before his straight face cracked, and he broke into an amused grin.

“He bought it, didn’t he?” Gabriel asked eagerly, appearing. “Was he freaked out? I bet he was freaked out.”

Castiel just shook his head, entertained by the both of them.


	2. The Slash version

“Castiel has a crush on you,” Gabriel said cheerfully, popping out of the closet.

Dean, who had been reaching for a pair of pants, yelled and clutched at his chest, wide-eyed,  
unaccustomed to archangels appearing out of closets like the set-up to a bad joke.

“ _Dammit Gabriel, you_ – wait, what?” He broke off as his brain caught up with his ears.

Gabriel sucked on his lollipop noisily, before removing it with a _pop_.

“Just thought you should know,” he told Dean, and vanished.

Dean just stood there, blinking for a moment.

“Goddamn archangels!”

-

“I’ll see you later, Cas,” Dean told his friend.

Castiel nodded at him gravely, but not without affection, and disappeared.

“That was some epic staring, right there.”

Dean jumped, and bit back a yell.

“Did you see how he gazed into your eyes, trying to express the emotion he dares not speak aloud?” Gabriel asked earnestly, with big honest eyes that would fool no one who knew him.

Dean glared at the archangel.

“Don’t you have someone else to be annoying right now?”

“Nope, my schedule is free.”

Gabriel leaned back and put his feet on the diner table.

“Go _away,_ Gabriel.”

Gabriel shrugged, and the next moment Dean was alone in the booth.

“Dick,” he told the empty air.

-

“Hey Sam!” Gabriel peered over Sam’s shoulder at the Terry Pratchett novel he was reading. “Do you want to go observe the blossoming of Castiel and Dean’s Eternal Love?”

“No,” Sam said, without looking up.

When he turned the page, Gabriel was gone.

-

“Notice the way he’s got ‘personal space’ down when it comes to everybody else, but he conveniently forgets whenever he’s around you?”

Dean growled in frustration and turned, but Gabriel had already disappeared again.

“Frigging archangel!”

-  


“Hello Dean.”

“Cas!”

Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face; it had been _weeks._

Castiel’s eyes were ridiculously warm, and a small smile curved his lips as he looked at Dean.

“How are things in Heaven?” Dean asked.

The light in Castiel’s eyes dimmed a little, and his mouth tightened in restrained aggravation.

“Things in Heaven are… difficult.”

He glanced down at his hand, which held a paper bag, and cleared his throat.

“I brought pie,” he said, a little tentatively.

“Seriously, Cas?” Dean beamed at him, and the uncertainty vanished from Castiel’s expression. “You’re awesome."

“It’s a profession of his undying love,” Gabriel chimed in from next to Sam on the couch.

Sam snorted, but stayed studiously hunched over his laptop.

Castiel frowned faintly at his brother, but otherwise ignored him, like he was used to trying to tune Gabriel out.

Dean ground his teeth, but did his best to bury his irritation.

He grabbed a couple of plates and forks, before getting a knife to cut the pie with.

“Hey, look, it’s a cat with a Hitler moustache!”

“Gabriel, I didn’t log on just so you could google Hitler cats, okay?”

Castiel tilted his head as Dean split the pie into two halves, one for each plate.

“Sit down and eat, Cas,” Dean said over his shoulder.

 _“Behold, Dean has signalled his receptivity to Castiel’s courtship display, by returning it with a demonstration of his own,”_ Gabriel loudly whispered, like someone narrating a nature documentary.

Sam shook silently.

Castiel shot Dean a look of definite annoyance, and it was the last straw for Dean.

“Gabriel, either shut the hell up or get the hell out!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anymore on the subject.

Sam determinedly didn’t look away from the laptop screen, doing his best to pretend he was part of the furniture.

“I’m bored. Let’s look at lolcats,” Gabriel told him.

Sam just clicked the button on his mouse and didn’t answer.

-

Dean came suddenly awake, abruptly aware that he was being watched.

Sure enough, there was a trench-coated silhouette in the dark.

“Cas,” Dean grumbled tiredly, “how many times have I told you not to watch me sleep? It’s –”

“Creepy,” Castiel finished.

“Exactly.”

“My apologies, Dean.” But the archangel didn’t go anywhere.

Dean sighed.

“Okay. You know what? Fine. Watch me sleep. I don’t care. But if Gabriel pops out of the closet or something, you’re smiting him.”

There was the sound of someone munching something in the darkness.

There was a very brief flash of light and a surprised yelp, and the munching sound stopped.

Dean peered up at Castiel hopefully.

“Did you smite him?”

“Maybe a little.”

Dean grinned.

“You’re a total BAMF, Cas.”

And he went back to sleep.

-

Dean’s mouth and nose were filling with water and he was pretty sure he was going to drown when something grabbed the back of his jacket hard and _yanked._

Spluttering and coughing, Dean was gently placed down on solid ground.

“Damn, Cas, I could kiss you,” Dean choked out. Dying _sucked._

“You could,” Castiel agreed, utterly blandly.

Dean goggled.

Everything Gabriel had said to him over the last week and a half flitted through his head as he gaped.

“I could?” he asked carefully.

Castiel inclined his head a little, watching Dean intently.

Dean’s head was still whirling, but… hell, it was _Cas._

He leaned in.

“YES!” Gabriel bellowed from behind him. “Bobby owes me fifty bucks!”

“ _DAMMIT, GABRIEL!_ ” Dean roared, and went chasing after the archangel.

Sam and Castiel were left watching them in silence.

“When are you going to tell him?” Castiel asked Sam.

Sam shrugged.

“I’m planning to see how long it takes him to work it out.”

There was another silence.

“Gabriel bet on this too, didn’t he?”

Sam snickered.

“Yeah. He reckons that it’ll take at least another month and him getting handsy before Dean buys a clue.”

“Six weeks and kissing,” Castiel said thoughtfully.

“You’re on.”  



End file.
